


We Are Family

by redroseworks



Series: Earth-116 [26]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Black Canary (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family History, Family Reunions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: The Drakes weren't people Tim really remembered meeting but they did send him an invite to the first Drake Family Reunion  since 2006.





	We Are Family

June 2021

Tim did not want to come to the Drake Family Reunion. His dad had been an only child so all his relatives were very distant.

Like his closest relatives that were probably still alive was his grandfather's cousin and her daughter, both of which he hadn't kept tabs on. All he remembered about the daughter was that she was a punk rocker who was a lot younger than his dad but way older than himself. He didn't even remember her name; he was six last time he saw her.

But Alfred convinced him to go as not to be rude.

So here he was with his daughter, Sandra Wayne-Kent and his sister, Cassandra Wayne.

One was here because she might as well meet her distant relatives despite the fact that she won't remember them and the other was here in case Tim needed to leave quickly. Also moral support.

There wasn't a lot of people when he walked into the rented center but that was because he knew there was an outdoor area.

An old woman eyed him. "Timothy Drake? You look so much like your dad." She said.

"Uh… thanks. It's Tim Wayne, now though. This is my daughter Sandra and my adoptive sister, Cassandra." Tim said. He had no idea who she was.

"I'm Dinah. Tim's grandfather was my cousin." She held her hand out to Cass. Oh. Good to see that she was still alive. He vaguely remembered her. 

"Cass. I like your name. I have a friend with the same name." Cass shook her hand.

Another old lady approached Dinah. "Dinah, your son is too old for his stunts." 

"My daughter and she just brought her family, Karen." Dinah glared at her.

"You mean his playboy husband and a guy who is apparently their shared boytoy? And his girlfriend. Not to mention the children they brought with them. Did you notice the one boy’s arm? It’s a robot arm.”

“He is an amputee? What’s wrong with that?” Cass asked. 

Karen looked at her with wide eyes. “That isn’t what I meant. It’s a freaky arm. Not a normal metal arm. Who are you?”

“Cassandra Wayne. Tim’s sister.”  
“Tim? Oh, Jessica! You're Jack’s kid. You go by Tim now? Hmm. I bet you've been spending too much time with Dinah's kid.” 

Dinah rolled her eyes. “How about we go see my daughter? Her husband has a son and daughter about you two’s ages.” 

“Sounds great.” Tim said.

Tim did not expect to see Dinah and Oliver Lance-Queen. They used to be known as Black Canary and Green Arrow. But they retired last year. And of course their boyfriend, Hal Jordan, a retired Green Lantern. And Dinah's girlfriend, Barbara Gordon whom of which was like a weird older sister to Tim.

He was also surprised to see his brother-in-law, Roy Harper and his daughter Lian. And then Mia Dearden and Sin Lance. And Connor Hawke with his boyfriend Kyle Rayner. and Emiko Queen and her girlfriend Jivika Chabra. And Artemis and Jade Nguyen plus Cissie King-Jones. It was a whole Arrow family group.

Dinah L-Q noticed them first. “Mom? Tim? Cassie?” "Cass?" Babs asked.

Tim gasped and looked at the older Dinah. “Holy shit, you’re the first Black Canary.”

She frowned at him. “Are you a hero too? I’m gonna need a drink, Dinah get your ass over here.”

“I’m Batman.” Cass smiled.

“I’m retired but I was Robin and then Cardinal.” Tim said.

The younger Dinah came over with Babs and sighed. “How did I not realize that we were related?”

“Last time I went to a family reunion was when I was six, looked like a little girl, and my last name wasn’t Drake long after Bruce let everyone in the hero community know who we were.” Tim shrugged. 

“Wait, is Bruce Wayne a hero?” The older Dinah whispered.

Babs nodded. “He was the first Batman.”

The older Dinah shook her head. “Dumbass kids being superheroes.”

“Mom, that’s kind of hypocritical of you.” The younger Dinah raised an eyebrow.

“I know.” 

Sandra let out a small cry. The rest of the Arrow family was looking at him. Tim sighed. “Hey guys, turns out Dinah is my dad’s second cousin.”

Everyone seemed to handle it well. Although Mia thought everyone was a dumb ass for not connecting the dots. But she hadn’t either. 

“Oh yeah, Roy, is Dick here?” Tim asked.

“Huh? He took Mar’i to the restroom after she slipped a fuck load of juice on herself. He’s probably still trying to change her clothes. She almost caused me to bald early when I told her she needs to wear a shirt for this.”

Cass popped up with Sandra in her arms. “Our family should have a reunion like this. Or sort of like this. We have way more people than this and Little Cass thinks it’s a good idea.” She said.

Tim frowned. “Yeah, a big ole hero family reunion. Bruce would hate that.”

“He really wouldn’t. He loves too much but does not show it.” Cass glared at Tim.

“You get to suggest it, not me.”

“I will.” Cass smiled and then kissed the to of Sandra’s head.


End file.
